Modern flight planning has continued to evolve from early individual web-based applications that separately supplied a general aviation pilot with flight information, such as weather, aircraft performance information, airport directories, and fundamental route planning to more all-in-one-solutions. For example, mobile, in-cockpit Electronic Flight Bags (EFBs) provide some information relevant to a flight, such as real-time weather and traffic information via wireless access to remote devices. But while current systems like EFBs may provide mobile access to some available information, there is a need for a single, customized source for all critical and pertinent information necessary for a pilot to plan and execute a flight.
Further, since current systems do not provide all necessary information in a single location, there is a lack of customization abilities that would allow a pilot to consider particular information that may be pertinent to a particular flight. Therefore, there is also a need for a user-friendly interface that allows a user to customize the information that is used to plan a flight.